Sleepy "Dragon" Hollow
by Webmaster Washu
Summary: A crossover of my WDBZ and "Sleepy Hollow!" its really weird and you have to have watched the moive to understand it. But its cool. Please R/R!


Few words from WW.

OK!!! This is loosely based on the Movie Sleepy Hollow. { I'm listening to the sound track as I write.} and it is WEIRD!!! Beware.

Written in script form. 

~~~~ not in play, behind seances. 

****

actions

Thoughts

Seance change. 

DISCLAMER- I do not own ANY of this. 3 characters ARE of my own making. Yamara, Gel, and Korijo. Do NOT use them without my permission. Thank you.

****

Sleepy Dragon Hollow

A dark night. A stage couch, with a certain lavender haired boy in it.

Trunks- Man it sure is stormy… **looks out left window.**

A horse rides by Trunks right window.

Trunks- what was that?! I thought something road by…**shiver, suddenly crosses legs** Driver! I have to pee!!! Stop!!!…… eh? **looks out threw window**

Driver- **Head is severed**

Trunks- EEEEEEIIIIIYYYYAAAA!!!! **falls out window** My hair!!! **fixes it** I wonder who did it… **turns to see a very freaky looking scare crow** ERGH!!! Oh, its only a scare crow…. **turns to see a Headless horseman** AH! 

****

blood gets spattered on scare crow

~~~~~

Trunks- HEY! Why do I die in the beginning????

WW- Because I said so!! I'm the author so I can do what I want… even this… **snaps fingers**

Trunks- **hair flies off his head** ERGH!!!! You win you win!! Give me back my hair!!!! **hair grows back** shesh…

~~~~~~~~~~

Somewhere else….

****

a hansom young man with weird hair walks around a court room, discussed

Goku Crane- ewww…. They shouldn't do that… it could hurt someone!!!

Gohan- that's the point Crane… Anyways, I want YOU to go to a little town called Sleepy Hollow. Some people have been killed. Find out who and bring him back here **puts a lay around Goku's neck** Have fun!!! **pushes Goku out the door**

Goku- oook…..

Sleepy Hollow

Goku- its REALLY foggy and disserted here!! **enters an in**

Everyone is dancing and singing and having fun. There is a circle of me with a young lady walking around in the center blind folded

Goku- **walks into the middle of it, gets tagged by the lady**

Lady- is that you Goten? 

Goku- nope, my name is Goku Crane. 

Lady- **pulls mask off** I'm Yamara Chin. And a kiss to the new comer **kisses Goku's cheek**

~~~~~~

Yamara- That was odd…(Yamara is MY daughter)

Chichi- you better have been acting that young lady! **waves rolling pin**

Yamara- I was…. shesh… just because I'm from a different dimension…

~~~~~~~~

Goku- oook…

17- **appears out of no where** Welcome. I am Juu-Kun Chin. Call me 17. I own this in. You must be here for the murders. This is my Daughter Yamara, and my wife Watzu.

Watzu- **arm wrestling with Goten** (He's playing Bron) hi…. **Wins** Yippee!!! **jumps up, but trips on her own dress** DAMN DRESS!!!!

17- **sweat drops** this way Mr. Crane. **walks into a room** This is Juu-Chan, or rather 18, my sister. Tein, Kuririn, and Yamcha. 

Everyone- HI!

Goku- Hi! So, does any of you know who is behind these murders?

18- Yeah… the Headless Horseman. 

Goku- **laughs** Even I know people don't go walking around with out heads!!!

Tein- sit down, this is a LONG story. 

17- it begun about 200 some years ago… **wavy lines**

He was a Heshin **Vegeta fighting people with a nice sword** during the Revolutionary War. He didn't do it for the money… but for the joy of it. He enjoyed Chopping off peoples heads **Vegeta chops off peoples heads** One day he was caught. **He falls off horse, then runs and bumps into some girls with spiky pink hair** He tells them to be quiet, but one of them snaps a twig. The other runs. The dudes came and fight the Horseman. **The girl that snapped the twig watches. Vegeta trips and falls. Then the dudes chop of his head with his own sword They Burry him deep, and thrust the sword by Vegeta's grave* **

18- and now he's back

Yamcha- to reclaim his head

Tein- and seek revenge. 

Kuririn- **got so scared of the story, screams and runs around in circles**

Goku- **blinks** uh-huh. You know where is grave is?

17- not the foggiest.

18- no idea.

Tein- uh-uh.

Yamcha- **snakes head**

Kuririn- **fainted**

Goku- who was murdered?

18- Trunks McBreifs, Bra McBreifs, and the Widow Bulma. 

Some post in the outskirts, by the forest

Gel- what a drag. Lookin for the horseman… (is another of Watzu's kids) 

****

fog rolls in, sheep scream

Gel- **loads gun, aims, and fires**

sound of a horse screaming

Gel- YES!!! Got him!! **grins, then screams**

Gel is running threw the woods, looking behind her now and then. Looks VERY scared

Gel- **screams**

can see the headless horseman now. He draws his sword, then swings it at Gel

The Inn

Marron- **runs in** There has been another Murder!

The Woods

Goku- **looking at Gel's body** well, she's dead alright.

Watzu- no kidding…

Goku- where's the head?

Tein- **has Kuririn on back** taken… like all the others. 

Goku- **to himself** what kind of sick person would do this? **looks at where the head was severed. Then speaks to everyone** its cauterized… as if the blade itself was red hot…

Yamcha- he's actually using his head!! I hope he doesn't lose it….. GET IT?!?!?!

Everyone- ha ha… very funny…

After the Funeral 

Korijo- (yet another of Watzu's) Hey Mr. Crane! Lemme help you!! Gel was my Twin! I must have revenge! 

Goku- nah. Its too dangerous. 

Kuririn- Goku… I need a word…. 

Goku- I see your awake Reverend Kuririn! What can I do for you?

Kuririn- there where 5 murders, not 4.

Goku- eh?

Kuririn- 5 body's… 4 coffins. **walks off**

Goku- **turns to Korijo** Ill be needing you after all

Later

****

all the coffins are dug up

Goku- **looking at the body's as he walks passed** Gel Chinn… Trunks McBrifes…. Bra McBrifes… and the Widow Bulma… I see 4.

Korijo- **sighs** look at Gel, Bra, and Bulma's tummies. 

Goku- **looks at em** odd… Bulma has a sword wound in it… lets see why!

Some Place…

Goku- Bring her in!

****

some dude's carry Bulma's body in and set it on a table

Goku- **Cuts the sword wound open, rummages around **AH- HA! **walks outside** The widow Bulma was pregnant! 

18- not surprising….

~~~~~~

Bulma- I resent that 18!

18- You're a whore, admit it. 

Bulma- At lest I don't HANG myself in this!!

18- YOU should talk!!! You barly have any screen time!!

WW- now now, everyone calm down…

Bulma & 18- **get in a cat fight**

WW- **wacks Bulma and 18 with JUMBO frying pan** I SAID CALM DOWN!!!

Bulma and 18- ok ok, we're calm!

~~~~~~~~~

Later….

Marron- this is your room, Mr. Crane. 

Goku- OK!! **falls asleep in a second**

Marron- **sweat drops** **leaves**

Next Day

Goku- **walks by some house, where Tein, Yamcha, 17, 18, and Kuririn are yelling at each other. Kuririn leaves in a huff, and rides outta town on a horse w/ stuff on it **Where r u going?

Kuririn- Far away! this is WAY to scary for me!!!! **lightning crashes… fog rolls in**

Goku- how did you know about Bulma? where you the father?

Kuririn- nope. I knew because I wed her to Yamcha… I wasn't suppose to tell… but I thought that it was important…. Good bye! I'm leaving!! **begins to walk away**

a horse whinny's from far away… Vegeta (w/o his head) comes galloping** threw the fog**

Kuririn- the headless horseman!! **runs**

Goku- oh m'kami!!

Vegeta- **passes RIGHT BY Goku w/o a second thought, and slices off Kuririn's head with his sword** **Kuririn's head rolls down a hill, and ends up at Goku's feet, facing up.**

Goku- ERG!

Vegeta- **gallops toward Goku, sticks sword in Kuririn's head, rides off**

~~~~~~~

Vegeta- DAMNIT!!! Why didn't I chop off Kakorot's head instead of baldies?!?!?!

WW- Cause' I said so =p

~~~~~~~

Back in town

Goku- I SAW HIM! NO HEAD!! GALLOPING! SLICING!!! EEEEKKKKK!!!!!  
18- good 4 u….

Tein- told ya so…

Yamcha- who was it?

Goku- Revend Kuririn…

18- NO! WAHHHH **acts VERY un-18 like…** Not Kuririn!!!! **runs off**

In Goku's room

Korijo- we need to see how this connect to those people that the horseman killed….. but he didn't kill you… I wonder why…. there has to be a reason….

Goku- **fast asleep**

Korijo- …. I guess we'll discuss this tomorrow… 

Next Day

Goku- LETS GO LOOK FOR THE HORSEMAN'S GRAVE!!!!! Who's with me??

****

No one answers

Korijo- **raises hand** uhh… me?

Goku- ok… LETS GO!!!

In the woods

Goku- **sighs** where is that darn grave???

Korijo- you know this IS a PG-13 story.. you CAN swear…

Goku- what's swearing?

Korijo- never mind…. **points** look, there is a hallow over there!!!

Goku- lets go check it out!

****

strange singing is heard from it

Goku- **walks in the hollow** **a women with long (and I mean LONG) pink hair covering her face is singing** Erm.. hi miss… can you tell me where the headless horseman's grave is?

Women- **to Korijo** boy… whatever you hear…. do not run…… just go out side…. remember… whatever you hear….

Korijo- **confused but walks outside**

Goku- *follows women*

Women- chains self up, mutters while chopping and mixing stuff sips some odd liquid **hair raises up, reviling a very dead and decaying face** **attempts to tackle and strangle Goku**

Goku- AH!

Women- Follow the Indian trail to the Tree of Death… there lies the horseman in which you seek… beware of the tree of death!!! **falls down on Goku, very dead now…**

Goku- **walks outside, shaken** follow the Indian trail…

Korijo- oookk.. **show's Goku to the Indian trail**

Some time later….

Goku- **sees someone** Who r u?

Yamara- forgotten me already?

Korijo- Cousin Yamara! **big hug**

Goku- your related? 

Korijo- yeah. My dad is Yamcha and he is the brother of 17, who is the father of Yamara!!!

Goku- cool…. but what r u doing here Yamara? its dangerous! 

Yamara- well, if no one else would go with you to find the horseman, then I might as well…

Korijo- Mr. Crane…. Yamara… you may want to look at this….

****

they all walk up to where Korijo is. The is a tree that looks like a twisted deformed man, with root's sticking up everywhere. it rests on a slight hill. Thrust in the hill to the right of the tree is a sword

Yamara- the Tree of Death….

Goku- **walks up to the tree, touches it. Looks at the sap on fingers** its blood… **grabs an axe outta the Hammer Space ((don't ask..)) and chop's away at the roots**

Blood spews out 

Yamara- ewwww….

****

after a while, Goku chopped most of the roots away… to discover… all the heads that where taken by the Horseman, rotting very nicely…

Yamara- I think I'm gonna hurl….

Goku- **looks at sword** bring me the shovel! I think I found it

Korijo- **hands Goku the shovel**

Goku- **Digs by sword in the hill**

After some digging by Goku, and some puking by Yamara…

Goku- yup.. that's it… but the skull is gone.

Yamara- someone must have known where to dig… and token the skull… that must be who and what is controlling the horseman….

Korijo- hmm….

****

The heads sink back into the tree… the roots grow back…. and a port hole appears. The Horseman Jumps out on his horse, and rides away

Korijo- that must be his gate way to this world…

Later that night, in the inn

Goku- **sitting in a chair, fast asleep**

Marron- there's been 2 more murders!

Goku- **wakes up** eh? who now?

Marron- the stable dude Yamcha's head has been severed! and Goten has been Chopped in 2 at the waist!

Goku- **sighs, goes back to sleep**

In His Dreams….

Chichi is dancing around in a pretty field. Young Goku runs up to her, she picks him up and twirls around with him… then they seem to fly…. she hugs him.

Young Goku is lying in bed, watching Chichi. She draws in the sand in front of the fire place with a stick. Swirls and twists and other pretty objects.

Then it is a dark and stormy night. Young Goku is scared. Chichi walks in and comforts him. Then hands him a little trinket on a string. 

"This will protect you…" she told him, handing him the trinket.

Then he sees an Iron Maiden with eyes looking out at him…

Goku- **wakes up in a cold sweat** I need something to drink… **walks downstairs, sees a light in another room, walks in** Yamara, what r u doing here at this hour?

Yamara- reading.

****

they talk about stuff that I don't feel like writing =p

Yamara- we used to live in a little cottag not far from here… before mother died and father made a profit. Care to see?

Goku- sure, why not?

Yamara- follow me.

****

at a run down cottage

Yamara- this is where I got my 1st drawing lesson from my mother… **draws in sand in front of the fire place with a stick. The same kind of patterns Chichi drew**

Goku- **looks at them, a bit shocked**

Yamara- and look, the Archer **points to a very well made Archer drawn on the mantle**

Goku- that's nice…

In 18's office

Korijo- oi..

Goku- oh man! Not 18!

****

18 has hung herself

Korijo- not her! dumbass **holds** **marriage certificate and other pieces of paper **Trunks, Bra and Bulma were related… and Bulma got married to Yamcha! Wed by reverend Kuririn. Yamcha is my father, and 17 his brother. So… someone is controlling the horseman so that he kills all heir to all that money and power! Bra got Trunks' money… Bulma got Bra's. Gel Got Bulma's… Yamcha got Gel's. so that leaves… 17! he'll get all the money… that is… until after I die… which means that I will be the next target! 18 is 17's sister, and she is the holder of all documents in Sleepy Hollow! she was afraid that the horseman might get her! and then… Kuririn was killed because he KNEW about all of this as well as 18! 17 must be the one that is controlling the horseman with his skull!

Goku- **fast asleep**

Later that night, everyone is in the church for a meeting, all but Watzu and 17

17- **runs in crying** WATZU HAS BEEN KILLED BY THE HORSEMAN!!! **sob**

Tein- more bad news… we have other info that Marron is ill…. and now Watzu is gone… and YOU'RE THE ONE CONTROLING THE HORSEMAN!!!!!!

17- **cries **WHY WOULD I KILL MY LOVE!!!

~~~~~~~~ 

17- that was odd…

Yamara- THAT BETTER BE ACTING!!! BECAUSE… it would be soo weird if you liked my auntie.

~~~~~~~

Tein- **gets whacked over the head with a cross and dies**

Piccolo- my only part **holds up script and reads in a bland voice** He needed to shut up. I would cry too if my wife died…. this makes no sense…

WW- **whacks Piccolo over the head with script** THAT'S THE POINT! **disappears**

17- **looks out window to see the horseman galloping around, Korijo join's him** he cant get in

Korijo- duh, its holy ground

Vegeta- **ties a rope to his sword, throws it threw window** I MUST KILL THEM!!! TAKE THERE HEADS SO I CAN TALK AGAIN!!!!

****

Yamara walks up to Korijo and 17, Goku follows 

Yamara- what is he doing?

****

the sword crashes threw the window, stabs 17 right threw the gut

17- GACK!

Yamara- NO! FATHER!!!

Goku- ew….

Korijo- **hides**

17- **gets pulled threw the window, and dragged along the ground until he is outside the holy ground **((mind you he's still alive…))

Vegeta- **chops off 17's head** oh well… I'll get that brat later… **rides off**

Yamara- NOOOOO!!! **sob sob cry cry**

Goku- so it wasn't juu-kun who was controlling the horseman after all **faints for reasons unknown**

Dream!!!!!!

Gohan (( also being Goku's dad in this)) drags Chichi into a church.. a REALLY CREEPY WHITE CHURCH!!!. Chichi screams, and young Goku hides under a pue. Gohan and Chichi disappear into a back room. After Gohan leaves that room, Goku looks at him leave. For some reason, Gohan changes into the Horseman ((with out his head)), and leaves the church. Goku gets out from under the pue, and walks into the room. it's a torture chamber. 

"Goku…." a disturbing and far off voice says. An Iron maiden is resting in the chamber a few feet in front of a chair with spikes on it, facing the Iron Maiden. Eyes, dead, eyes, look out from the Iron Maiden. "Goku…" the haunting voice says again. Then the door of the Iron Maiden flies open, and Chichi, very much dead, falls out in a wave of blood. Goku falls back onto the chair with spikes, scared… more like Terrified! the spikes enter his hands, causing a scar that will last forever.

Goku- **awakes with a start, right into Yamara's arms**

Yamara- bad dream?

Goku- no… remembering my dreadful past…

Later, Goku has disided to leave. Yamara and Korijo feel that it is safe now. The horseman hasn't attacked in 2 weeks.

Yamara- **reading, looks up, and sees someone, screams**

Korijo- **Screams too at the person**

*Both Yamara and Korijo fall to the floor unconscious. 

****

LATER

Yamara- **wakes up in a mill, to see Korijo already awake** Its You!

Watzu- **holding Vegeta's skull** yup.

Korijo- NOW can you explain what's going on???

Watzu- yes, sense Yamara is awake. 

Yamara- But… your dead! father saw the horseman kill you!

Watzu- no, he saw the Horseman come at me with his blade drawn. He was such a chicken that he ran.

Yamara- but your body?!

Watzu- the servant Marron… she had a little AXEident…

Korijo- Who are you really?!?!

Watzu- my family name… was Archer.

Yamara and Korijo- The archer!!

Watzu- Me and my twin sister were witches. Our mother was killed, so we lived on our own. The Chinn's gave us a little cottage.. but later on he kicked us out! We lived in a hollow from then on.

Korijo- your sister… the which in the hollow?!

Watzu- yes. She had a little AXEident as well..

Yamara- you beast! you killed your own sister!

Watzu- yeah. Anyways… one day me and my sister were gathering wood, when we saw him… the horseman. I broke a stick. My sister ran, I hid and watched his demise. From then on… I knew that he would be useful to me. Now I am getting revenge on those who kicked me out. And I'm getting a hell of a lot of money too!

Goku- **runs in after hearing everything** HE'S COMING!!!!!

Watzu- **hides the skull in a pouch**

Korijo- **grabs a lantern.** UP!!

****

Goku and crew clime up

Vegeta- **storms in**

Watzu- **points up** there they are! go get em!

Vegeta- **climes up ladder**

Goku and crew reach the top of the windmill, and grab onto the sails.  
Korijo- **throws lantern down into windmill**

the windmill explodes with the horseman in it

Watzu- Damn them!!! well, they will need more then that to kill the Undead!

****

Goku and crew clime on his stage couch, and ride off

Vegeta- **climes out of the flames, and climes on his horse, follows**

Korijo- CANT THIS THING GO ANY FATER?!?!

Yamara- He's Gaining!

Goku- Leave him to me!! KAMEHAMEHA!!!! **blasts Vegeta off his horse**

Vegeta- **lands on top of the couch, VERY PISSED at Goku for blasting him** **Slashes sword at Goku**

Goku- Holy Sweet Mother a! *ducks* you two! get on the horses!

Yamara and Korijo- **jumps on horses**

Goku- **grabs onto a thing that holds the horses, Vegeta cuts the thing that holds the horses and the stage couch together** nahh!!!

****

the horses crash into the Tree of Death

Vegeta- **also crashes into the Tree of Death**

Watzu- **comes in on a horse, holding the sack with the skull in it** **grabs Yamara and Korijo** OVER HERE!!! COME AND GET EM!!!

Vegeta- **walks over, sword ready to do some head slicing**

Goku- **Knocks out Watzu, pulls the skull out, throws it**

Korijo- **tries to shoot the horseman, but with such bad aim he has, accidentally shoots Goku** whoops… my bad…

Vegeta- **grabs his skull, puts it back on. His face and hair grow back**

Yamara- **glances from Korijo to Vegeta** you two look alike….

Vegeta- ITS GREAT TO BE ABLE TO TALK AGAIN!!!!!! **YELLS** YES!!! Now Who's the BASTERD that took my Skull?!?!

Yamara and Korijo- **point to Watzu**

Vegeta- Damn she is FINE! Now she will join me in Hell and in DEATH!! **throws her over his horse, climes on himself**

Watzu- **comes too** hmm.. your! your!!

Vegeta- **Smirks** the Headless Horseman…. new and improved!!!! **flexes muscles**

Watzu- yeah… I knew that but.. DAMN! you are HOT!!

Vegeta- **smirks, flexes muscles some more** **wraps tail around Watzu's waist** Now you will join me in Death and in Hell

Watzu- **blinks**

Vegeta- **presses lips to hers in a deep kiss, then gallops into the Tree of Death, disappearing for good**

Watzu- **cold pale and dead hand hang out threw the roots of the tree**

Goku- *sits up* ugh.. did we win?

Korijo- GOKU!??!?!

Goku- **pulls out the little trinket that his mother gave him, a bullet lodged in it** wadda ya know, it DID protect me!

Yamara- lets go home… I think the Horseman and the Archer's are gone for good… 

And so… Everyone Lived (well, those that DID live) Happily Ever After, and No one ever saw the Horseman or the Archer which again.

****

THE END


End file.
